


To Neo Queen Serenity

by Serendipity00



Series: Parent Appreciation [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Family, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity00/pseuds/Serendipity00
Summary: A poem from Chibiusa to her mother, posted the day after Mother's Day :l





	To Neo Queen Serenity

Dear Mama,  
  
It is during this time in May  
Mothers are celebrated, on this Sunday  
So here I go sharing emotion  
This poem expressing my devotion  
  
A mini you, I want to be  
For your grace and beauty is what I see  
With the wonderful world you have created  
My future reign is already fated  
  
In the past, Usagi seemed so unsophisticated  
It was hard to believe that we're related  
At first I wanted her to just take a hike  
Though now I admit her and I are a lot alike  
  
Somewhere along the way there was a breakthrough  
Because now I love her as I do you

Love,

   Small Lady


End file.
